


I Found

by LazyGaySnake



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Badboy!Keith, Chaptered, Fluff, Foster Care, Hance - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M, Minor Violence, Pining, Self-Esteem Issues, klance, pastel!lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 18:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10496685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyGaySnake/pseuds/LazyGaySnake
Summary: Lance was going to go to that yard and make friends with that emo asshole with a bad attitude and if he gets punched, that’s how it was supposed to be.





	

LANCE

“He’s not here again.” Lance sighed heavily, draping himself over the table, almost getting his hands into Pidge’s salad.

“You know he spends his breaks outside, why are you even disappointed? Also get your hands out of my food, ew.” She grabbed Lance’s arms and slung them away from her tray.

“You don’t understand Pidge! I can’t smoothly approach him outside, I can’t casually invite him to sit with us or anything if I just go up to him like that I’ll come off as annoying.” 

“You’re already annoying, to me. For fuck’s sake you had to go and get a crush on the school’s gangster outcast.”

“I don’t have a crush on him! I just want to be friends. The guy must be lonely as hell. And you know very well those rumors are a pile of shit.” 

“You can’t help everyone Lance. If the guy wanted friends he’d find some. I’m pretty sure he’s more than capable. He wants to be alone and if you keep shoving your nose where it doesn’t belong you’re going to get punched.” She said through her mouth full of food, pointing her fork at Lance.

“Say whatever you want I’m going to befriend him. If nothing just to spite you.” 

Suddenly, on an impulse he decided to go look for him. His brain was telling him to sit back the fuck down, or that might have been Pidge, but either way Lance wasn’t a quitter. He was going to go to that yard and make friends with that emo asshole with a bad attitude and if he gets punched, that’s how it was supposed to be. 

Despite the yard being packed full of people, Keith was easy to spot in the crowd. Might have had to do something with the metaphorical rainy cloud above his head. The dude somehow just oozed negative vibes. 

Lance took a moment to get in couple of deep breaths, and will his heart to calm down. Seriously if the situation was different he might’ve thought Pidge was right about the crush thing. 

“Hey!” he greeted, trying to sound as cheerful as possible and not like was about crap his pants. He decided that the best way to get Keith’s attention was to stand in front of him and block his view of what he probably thought were lowly peasants, who he was observing in order to take their souls more easily later. Which now, that he’s actually standing in front of an unimpressed glare doesn’t seem like such a good idea anymore.

“What do you want?” Straight to the point, there’s really no beating around the bush with this guy. 

“Umm… I just-“ 

“Listen, if this is a dare or whatever you can tell your friends you did it. Just make something up, I don’t have time for this.” 

“What? No! No no no no! Dude!” That’s some serious trust issues right there! Lance would’ve thought it makes sense with a loner like Keith if everyone at the school wasn’t afraid of him. 

“No! I just want to be friends! There’s no dare or whatever kind of conspiracy theories you’re making up right now!”  
“Friends?” The way he said it, cautious and insecure made Lance feel like he was calming down a wild animal. The thought allowed him to relax.

“Yeah” he smiled gently, holding his hand out. “I’m Lance.”

His face immediately fell when Keith smacked his hand away and stood up. Lance may have been taller than him but the dude was scary. 

“The entire school avoids me and talks shit about me behind my back, not to mention the rumors and my bad attitude. And you’re just willing to get past all of that and become my friend?” 

“Yeeees?” Holy shit he’s gonna get punched. Holy shit, holy shit, holy shi-

“Nice try.” The pain he was mentally preparing himself never came and he opened his eyes to see the other boy pushing past him and walking away.

 

 

KEITH

“… and then he said he wanted to be friends with me? Can you believe that?” Keith was in Shiro’s classroom on a chair next to the teacher’s desk with his legs propped up on the said desk. 

“Wow Keith, how outrageous. That someone would just come up to you like that and offer friendship? The nerve.” Shiro deadpanned, he was busy grading some tests and while he didn’t mind Keith’s company some peace and quiet would have been nice.

“Hur hur hur. Hilarious. You know what I mean, man.”

“Here’s a wild thought, maybe not everyone is out to get you. I know Lance he’s a nice kid. Allura’s favourite.”

“He’s just playing nice for you two ‘cause you’re teachers. Everyone does that, in front of adults they’re the biggest angels but you should see them when you get out of sight.” 

“Seriously,” he started and put one hand on top of Keith’s head and ruffling it slightly, “not everyone is as bad as you think.”

“Now if you’ll excuse me I have to finish grading these tests.”

Keith groaned and leaned back almost falling off along with the chair. Whatever, he had a “meeting” anyways. And by meeting he meant a brawl with a gang he picked a fight with last week. In no time, he was out of the school, on his bike and ready to go, unaware of the pair of curious blue eyes and a yellow truck, following him.

 

 

LANCE

“Oh welcome back lover boy~. How did it go? I don’t see a black eye and you’re still able to stand so I’m assuming it went well?” Pidge smirked at Lance as soon as she caught wind of him entering the classroom. 

“Shut up Pidge.” Lance collapsed into his seat and proceeded to lay his head onto the nice cool table for comfort. 

“HE IS SUCH AN ASSHOLE!” he yelled out, just when you’d think things have calmed down and he’ll stay like that, suffering in silence, until the class ended.

“Any other mind blowing news you have to share with me?” 

“Not the time for sarcasm Pidge. I’m seriously upset here. Like I knew he had attitude issues but this is just going too far!” 

“I told you. As charming as you are Lance, Keith’s a tough cookie to break.”

“I’m not giving up though! I just need some time to recharge and wallow in self -pity before commencing the plan B.” 

“Oh my god, please don’t do anything stupid. Even if killing people is a dumb rumor, he really is involved with some gangs Lance. He’s the kind of guy who likes picking fights. Don’t get yourself killed.”

“Don’t worry about it Pidgey. I know what I’m doing. I’ll be as stealthy as a puma.” Lance turned to Pidge to reassure her, making an awkward claw scratching movement. 

“You’re more like my lumpy house cat than anything but, if you say so.” She sighed. 

 

The classes for the day were over and Lance was pumped. He was ready to go onto an adventure to uncover Keith Kogane’s deep dark secrets. No Pidge, it’s not stalking, it’s research. 

 

The only problem was, Keith went everywhere with his bad boy bike and Lance didn’t have a bad boy bike, or even a car for that matter. 

Lance maybe did not have a car of his own but he knew someone who did.

“Hello Hunk?” 

“Could you maybe lend me your truck. I won’t wreck it I swear.”

“What? No! I’m not gonna go stalk Keith, who told you that?” Pidge told him that. Of course she did. 

“Pidge is just talking shit you know her! Pleaaaseee?” 

“Oh come on I told you I won’t wreck it… Okay, maybe Pidge was right and I am really following Keith to see what he’s up to out of school… No! It’s not stalking, it’s research!”

“So will you help me or not?” 

“Yes! Thanks man, I love you!” 

Now that that’s said and done all he’s got left is to wait for Keith to go wherever the hell he’s going and hope it won’t involve something like selling drugs or hiding bodies. 

 

 

“Are you sure he’s not doing anything dangerous?” The time of the chase has come and now Lance and Hunk were, very subtly mind you, following behind Keith’s motorcycle towards a different part of the town.

“Don’t worry Hunk I’m sure he doesn’t actually get involved with any illegal shit. He probably just sits around graveyards and smokes, trying to be edgy and shit. Which is creepy enough on its own but yeah. You’ll be out right after you drop me off anyways so nothing to worry about.”

“You know it’s not myself I’m worried about…” Oh no, he’s giving him The Look. You see, while Hunk is a gigantic fucking teddy bear, who’s too nice for his own good and worries about everybody, he gives Lance a slightly more special treatment. 

The two of them used to date for about six months in freshman year. Hunk was the one who asked him out first and since they’ve been friends basically since diapers and Lance kind of had a crush on him some time prior he said yes. Eventually it turned out that Lance’s heart just wasn’t in it and he couldn’t love Hunk that way. After the break up things were a bit awkward at first but it wasn’t enough to shake the years of friendship they built up, plus, even if Lance wasn’t in love with Hunk he still loved him. Soon after, they went back to how they were before, as if nothing had happened. 

At least that’s what Lance thought happened until Hunk gave him the reason to believe he still wasn’t over it. It was just one of the bad days for Lance’s self- esteem and mental health and who better you go to in that situation than your besite. The way Hunk held him as he cried, as if he’d break if used a little bit of force. The way he peppered his face with gentle kisses and lingered dangerously close to his lips, the way he looked at him like he was the most beautiful boy in the world. And finally the way Hunk’s heartbeat picked up every time Lance’s breath tickled his neck. 

It made Lance feel horrible. Hunk was the human equivalent of sunshine. Always shining so brightly, smiling so beautifully, always so caring and thoughtful, always putting everyone’s needs above his own. He deserved so much better than Lance, he deserved so much better and yet, here he was, aching for him. He wasn’t even mad at Lance for it! He wasn’t even being a little bit selfish. He never made things awkward for Lance he never got mad at him for flirting with other people in front of him. Lance could tell he was burning on the inside, he could tell but he never let it show. Because all of Hunk’s effort would go to waste.

Lance couldn’t love him back, he couldn’t love him and he hated himself for it. Even now, there are still days he wonders why.

So whenever Hunk looks at him with those eyes, Lance knows, deep inside he’s still hoping that maybe, someday… And it breaks his heart. Sometimes he wants to kiss it all away, that longing and that heartache. He wants to kiss it out of his eyes, his cheeks, his lips. He wants to stroke it out of his hair, he wants to love it out of his body. But he can’t, he can’t because that wouldn’t be true love. It would be pity and the want to ease his friend’s pain. A friend who his love for will never be other than platonic. And Hunk didn’t deserve to be tricked like that. He deserved to be loved, truly, honestly, desperately. 

Lance got so lost in his thoughts he didn’t even notice when the truck stopped some distance away from the little alleyway Keith was currently parking his bike next to.

He only came to when Hunk nudged his shoulder and jerked his head in Keith’s direction. 

“Are you sure you’ll be okay? You don’t need me to come with?”

“Yes Hunk, I’m sure! Okay I know this looks really fishy but I’ll be fine, if shit gets nasty I won’t waste any time, I’ll run. Now go home you big mama bear you have a test to study for.” He gave Hunk a quick peck on the shoulder before getting out of the truck and sending him away. 

And now was the time to go back to his mission. Operation: Find Out Keith’s Secrets So You Can Blackmail Him In to Befriending You! Commence! 

Yeah the name needed working on.

 

KEITH

Now, Keith was usually in the mood to kick some ass but today the mood wasn’t so usual. And yeah he could’ve ditched them but they knew where he lived and he really didn’t want them bringing trouble to his deadbeat foster father’s house. So here he was, in a clearing behind a nasty smelling alleyway, ready for a completely unfair fight. Unfair for them of course. 

Even if they were pissing their pants 10 minutes is still a little too long to leave someone waiting like that. Did they ditch? Nah, they were too stupidly proud for that.

Keith decided to wait for five more minutes and if they dumbasses don’t show up he’s leaving. It’s their fault for being late anyways. 

He didn’t have to wait long as right after the thought had crossed his mind, a scream and a disgustingly familiar group laughter reached him.

Oh shit, shit, shit, shit that’s why there were late. He ran towards the source of the laughter and pained groans, panicking, his heart hammering in his chest. Whoever that was, Keith wasn’t going to let them get hurt. Innocent people should not be involved with this shit and those assholes were crossing the line. 

 

 

LANCE

An incredibly eerie feeling crossed down Lance’s spine the moment he stepped into the alleyway. The overwhelming stench of animal shit and piss and god knows what else laid there made him want to turn and call it a day. Maybe Pidge was right, maybe this was a stupid idea, nothing good could happen in place like this. If Lance was being completely honest, he would’ve preferred a graveyard. 

Just as he was about to turn back and get out of that creepy place as fast as fast as his legs carried him he felt a hand close around his shoulder. Shit. What were the chances of this hand belonging to Keith? Judging by the size and the weight very slim, Keith was a scrawny little fuck. 

Lance slowly turned his head following the line of the hand to its owner. A giant pasty-looking dude, with a tattoo sneaking past his shoulders, wearing a hoodie and a cruel grin. This dude, Lance thought, probably ate kittens for breakfast. 

“You goin’ somewhere, Pretty Boy?”

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell who I like writing better? No bias here.. not at all.. totally equal :)  
> I actually wasn't going to upload this yet but that hance angst got me excited and I got impatient.  
> It's fine if you hate me, I hate me too.  
> Hope you enjoyed and I made your heart hurt at least a lil' bit  
> That's it from me for now  
> See ya xx


End file.
